Nado Joahe
by mastilo
Summary: oppa saranghae...


Nado Joahe

by: The Evil's Hand

Cast: Lee Donghae, Minnah (readers)

Sekarang adalah musim dingin, dimana semua berubah putih, menyilaukan. Aku selalu bertanya apa warna cinta? Apa putih seperti salju? Pink? Biru? Atau hitam?

"oppa cinta itu berwarna apa?" tanyaku

Kau mengelus puncak kepalaku

"cinta itu tidak berwarna, cinta itu akan berwarna jika sang pemilik memberikan warna, memangnya kau ingin cintamu berwarna apa?" kau menatapku mesra

"kalau begitu aku ingin cintaku tetap tidak berwarna, dan akan kuserahkan cintaku untuk kau warnai sesukamu" jawabku malu

Kau mengeluarkan sebatang coklat dari sakumu, terlilit pita berwarna coklat pula. Cantik.

"ini berwarna coklat, hari ini cinta yang kau berikan akan kuberi warna coklat" katamu

"tapi kenapa coklat?" aku penasaran

"karena hari ini baru coklat yang bisa aku berikan" kau menjawab lembut

"bagaimana dengan besok? Lusa? Minggu depan? Tahun depan?" aku semakin penasaran

"tetaplah bersamaku jika kau ingin tahu apa yang bisa aku berikan padamu, ambil ini" kau memberikan coklat itu padaku

"suka?" dia tersenyum

Aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala yang hanya berisi namja itu

"dingin?" tanyanya

Mengangguk, hanya itu yang kubisa

"lapar?" tanyanya lagi

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Mengangguk lagi?

"ayo makan…" dia menarikku

Dimana tenagaku? Bahkan untuk mengangguk pun aku sudah tidak bisa lagi, apa dia penyihir?

"kenyang" dia tersenyum menampakkan barisan giginya yang terawat

Bahkan kini aku hanya bisa tersenyum

Tuhan tolong beri aku kekuatan walau hanya untuk mengatakan 'saranghae'. Tapi aku rasa kau sudah memberikannya, hanya saja namja ini mengambilnya dariku

"ayo ikut aku…" dia menarikku lagi

Tuhan beri aku kekuatan untuk tetap bersama namja ini

"ada yang ingin aku sampaikan…" katanya

Kami sudah sampai di taman yang penuh salju musih dingin

"oppa saranghae.." aku mengerahkan segala tenaga

Dia tersenyum

"nado joahe" dia mengatakannya

Hatiku tergelitik, rasanya ada banyak kupu-kupu, namja itu sekarang menggenggam tanganku. Hangat, besar, lembut, saat menyentuh kulitku. Eomma bantu putrimu…

"ada yang ingin aku tanyakan" manik matanya menatapku

"apa…?" tanyaku

Dia tersenyum lagi, membiarkanku beberapa detik dalam keterpesonaan, oh… sungguh tak ada cacat. Tuhan terima kasih banyak, karena kau, aku bisa menikmati senyumnya.

"bagaimana jika aku mengambil kembali sesuatu yang tidak kau minta?" tanyanya

"itu pasti sesuatu yang tidak aku duga" jawabku

"jika hati mencampa, namun bibir tersenyum, apa itu dosa?" tanyanya lagi

"apa itu namanya bohong?" aku menatapnya

"menurutmu apa yang sudah aku lakukan?" dia berbalik menatapku

"apa aku berharap terlalu banyak?" mataku pedih

"jika aku membiarkan semua kembali seperti semula, apa kau akan membenciku?" kata-katanya tercekat

"hal itu akan menyisakan lubang besar oppa…" aku tersenyum

Bergetar…? Mungkin…

"maukah kau merelakanku seandainya aku mati?" dia mendekap wajahku dengan tangannya

"apakah kau pernah merelakan aku sakit? Apa itu adil oppa?" seperti tersedak

"apa aku jahat…?" kata itu meluncur sederas air mataku

"apa kau pernah sekalipun tahu betapa jahatnya kau?" wajahku panas

Dia memejamkan matanya, mungkin mencoba menahan sesuatu untuk tidak keluar. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu? Apa yang sudah terjadi? Aku bahkan tidak tahu maksudnya

"tolong jauhi aku…" kata-katanya terungkap

Tuhan apa kini yang harus kulakukan…? Aku hanya bisa tersenyum

"oppa harus membantuku" jawabku tertahan

Dia memalingkan wajahnya

"kalau begitu bencilah aku" katanya lagi

Tenggorokanku sakit, aku butuh air

"oppa harus membantuku lagi" jawabku menahan sakit

Dia melepaskan mantelnya

"cintai orang lain" tambahnya

Telingaku ikut sakit, tuhan apa ini…?

"kumohon bantu aku oppa" pintaku lagi

Dia membenahi duduknya

"bagaimana kalau kau melupakanku" suaranya terdengar bergetar

Air mataku menetas dengan teratur, pundakku terasa terguncang, lengan yang kupikir akan mendekapnya tidak kunjung datang, lengan itu, kemana perginya?

"oppa apa yang harus kulakukan?" suaraku tercekat menahan tangis

"turuti permintaanku" tangannya menyentuh pundakku

Hanya itu? Hanya itu yang kau lakukan disaat aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan tanpa bantuanmu

"tolong bantu aku oppa" pundakku semakin terguncang hebat

"apa sebenarnya yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyanya

Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Bagaimana jika kau bertanya mengapa kau menyuruhku? Pertanyaan itu sama-sama tidak aku mengerti

"bantu aku mencari cara agar kau tidak memintaku untuk menjauhimu" tangisku pecah

"apa maksudmu?" sepertinya dia bingung

Karena apapun yang aku lakukan, mana mungkin ikan pergi jauh dari air?

"bantu aku mencari cara agar kau tidak memintaku untuk membencimu" tambahku

Karena aku tidak akan pernah sanggup membencimu oppa, kau tahu itu?

"bantu aku mencari cara agar kau tidak memintaku untuk mencintai orang lain" dadaku nyeri

Karena tidak ada orang lain yang sanggup mengisi lubang yang kau tinggalkan, itu terlalu besar oppa…

"bantu aku mencari cara agar kau tidak memintaku untuk melupakanmu" kepalaku sakit

Melupakanmu…? Apa kau gila…? Melupakanmu sama saja dengan kehilangan semua ingatanku, karena semua hal yang aku ingat adalah saat bersamamu oppa…

Dan sekarang apa akan kau katakan setelah mendengar permintaanku, aku bisa menuruti permintaanmu jika kau menuruti permintaanku terlebih dahulu. Kulihat pundakmu mulai bergetar… apa kau kedinginan…? Sesekali kau menarik nafas panjang, tanda kau sedang berfikir keras

"kenapa setiap kali aku bilang 'saranghae' padamu, kau selalu bilang 'nado joahe' oppa?" tanyaku

"kau ingin aku menjawab apa?" kau mendongakkan kepala

"apa itu pertanda untukku, untuk melepaskanmu?" aku menatap tegar matamu

"aku harus menjawab apa?" matamu berair

"jika boleh kutebak kau akan mengatakan kalau ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶

Bolehkah aku meneruskan kata-kataku sebelum kau mengulum bibirku, nafas yang tadi tertahan oleh tangis kembali tertahan lagi.

Dada ini membuncah antara senang atau sedih. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan…?

Lenganmu membelenggu seluhur tubuhku, seperti tidak akan kau lepaskan, namun aku tidak berharap terlalu banyak

Memelukku dengan cara ini tidak akan membuatku mati, satu-satunya yang membuatku mati adalah jika kau merelakanku mati

Menatapku sedalam itu, tidak akan sedalam lubang yang akan tertinggal jika kau pergi, lubang itu dalam karena kau tak pernah berusaha untuk menutupnya

Hatiku hanya akan perih jika kau sendiri yang menabur garam pada lukaku

Kau melepasku… pertanda apa ini…?

"kau tahu kenapa aku menyuruhmu untuk menjauhiku?" tanyanya

Aku tidak tahu

"itu karena aku aku takut kalau aku akan menyakitimu suatu saat nanti" kau tersenyum getir

"dan apakah kau tahu mengapa aku menyuruhmu untuk membenciku sekarang?" kau tanya lagi

memang kenapa oppa…? aku tetap tidak mengerti

"itu karena aku tidak mau kau membenciku karena sesuatu yang bisa saja kuperbuat kelak. Aku mau kau membenciku dalam keadaan senang, bukan karena apa yang kulakukan" suaramu serak

"apa kau tahu mengapa aku menyuruhmu untuk mencintai orang lain?" kau menunduk

oppa…?

"karena aku berharap kau bisa mendapatkan cinta yang jauh lebih, yang mungkin tidak akan kau dapatkan dariku" kau membelai pipiku

"dan apakah kau tahu mengapa aku menyuruhmu untuk melupakanmu?" kau bertanya lagi

Beritahu aku oppa

"itu karena aku sendiri tidak akan pernah sanggup melakukannya" aku memelukku

Tidak ada lagi jarak diantara kita, kau sangat dekat denganku saat ini, bahkan aku bisa merasakan detak jantungmu, nafasmu, bahkan isi hatimu. Kau mendekatkan bibirmu pada telingaku dan berbisik

"nado saranghae"

~FIN~


End file.
